Albus Potter and the Mystery of the Silver Sword
by HarleyQuinn99
Summary: 19 years has past and its Albus's turn to go to Hogwarts. Instead of it being a pleasant year, the Sword of Gryffindor gets stolen, and no one knows who stole it. On top of that; students begin to get mysteriously poisoned. Its now up to Albus and Rose to find the Sword before someone else does. (please give it a try)
1. The Sorting

_Everything Harry Potter goes to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I only own this story's original characters. This is my first story and it would be mighty kind to give it a read and a review! 3 :)_

* * *

**_The Sorting_**

Albus and Rose finally found an empty compartment. Albus's brother James, and their cousin Fred chose to sit with their friends instead of with Rose and Albus. After storing their luggage into the spaces above them; Albus and Rose finally sat down.

"Can you believe it?" Rose said excitedly. "We're finally going to Hogwarts."

Albus nodded at her, but turned to look out the window.

The sight was glorious. There were beautiful green trees and vast green meadows. The sun shined so bright it lit up the blue sky; not one cloud in sight.

It was only 19 years ago when Harry Potter, Albus's father, defeated the darkest wizard of their time. Albus heard stories of their adventures, goblins, dragons, and even elves. Albus still couldn't believe it was his turn to go to Hogwarts.

"Al, are you worried about the sorting?" Rose asked, staring thoughtfully at her cousin.

Albus closed his eyes and turned to Rose. "Yes. I honestly don't want to be in Slytherin."

"Same, even though its not considered the 'evil house'; I'd rather be in Gryffindor."

Albus agreed and continued to look out the window. The sun was now receding behind the great trees, night was ascending upon the sky. It seemed as though they had been on the train for only minutes, but it was truly hours.

Albus and Rose continued the ride in silence, they were both quite anxious about the sorting.

After another hour or so, they could see a large shape come into sight. Hogwarts castle.

When the train stopped and everyone un boarded, all the first years were lead to small boats by the great half-giant; Hagrid.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled to the nervous first years.

Albus made sure to grab Rose's arm as they steadied themselves inside the boat. Two other first years climbed in as well. One was a scrawny looking boy, with dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes. The other was a rather chunky boy. He reminded Albus of his father's cousin; Dudley.

After the small boat ride across the calm lake, the boats stopped at a dock. Everyone got out of the boat. Some girls seemed to be quite shaken from the small ride across the lake, but continued to follow Hagrid as he called out once again:

"Firs' years follow me!"

Rose stayed close to Albus as they marched their way inside the grand castle. Once they walked up the stairs, they all stopped at one large door.

The door was a brilliant gold with large knobs.

Albus looked all around him. The castle was massive. The walls were covered with giant moving portraits of wizards and witches. Some of the portraits were waving to the first years; only a couple of people had the courage to wave back. One being a pale skinny boy, with platinum blonde hair and a pointed chin.

Then, the great doors cracked open, only a gap big enough for one person to get through. But before anyone started to move, a tall thin man stumbled out the door. And as soon as he was out, the door closed.

Albus recognized this man. Neville Longbottom. He was their parents best friend and a fighter in the Great Battle.

After Neville straightened up, many more recognized him, and they started smile.

"Er, good evening first years. I am Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor, and your Herbology teacher. I am going to be taking you inside so you can, er, get sorted."

Rose smiled at Albus. At least they knew one of the teachers, but their smiles turned into looks of awe when the large golden door begun to open.

Professor Longbottom made the gesture for them to follow him. As they walked in, there were four long tables, and another long one in front of the room. The four long tables were filled with the rest of the students. The one in front was filled with all the staff.

As they continued to walk down the isle of tables, Albus looked above him. The ceiling matched the sky from outside.

"Better make Gryffindor!" Albus heard someone whisper. He turned to his right and saw his brother James, a third year, grinning at him.

Giving James a death glare, Albus didn't realize they had stopped walking. Before Albus bumped into anyone; Rose grabbed Albus's arm to stop him. His head snapped to the front of the room.

Professor Longbottom stood beside a brown stool with a pointed black faded hat sitting atop it.

Longbottom pulled out a scroll and said loudly:

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head, after you have been sorted you will go sit with your house at their table."

He then cleared his throat and began to read the names listed on the parchment.

"Anderson, Tabitha!"

A fragile looking girl made her way to the stool. Longbottom lifted the pointed hat as she sat down. He slowly placed the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.

What was assuming the Ravenclaw, clapped loudly as the girl made her way to their table.

After many more names were called, including the name of the scrawny boy who had shared the boat with Albus, his name was Dean Finnigan, and he was sorted into Gryffindor, like Albus was hoping to get sorted into.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The pale blonde kid that waved to the portraits walked up to the stool. There were some whispers as the boy sat down. Before the hat had even touched his head, it yelled:

"SLYTHERIN!"

"That was the boy father told me to stay away from." Rose whispered to Albus as the Malfoy boy walked to the clapping table known as the Slytherin table.

A couple of more names were called. Some were sorted into Hufflepuff, some in Ravenclaw, while others into Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Then came the dreading moment.

"Potter, Albus!"

Rose nudged his ribs. Albus walked rather slowly to the stool. There were even more whispers than when Malfoy's name was called.

As Albus sat down, Professor Longbottom smiled down at him. "Good luck, Al." He whispered to Albus as he slowly lowered the hat.

Before it was fully on, the loud voice rang throughout the room.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He stood from the stool and shakily made his way to the clapping Gryffindor table. As he sat down in front of James, and besides the Finnigan boy; he was getting pats on his back from his fellow house members.

After another twenty students or so, Rose was finally called up. Like Albus, before the hat was fully on her head, it called; "GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose hurried towards Albus and sat down next to him.

"I'm Dean Finnigan." The scrawny boy said as he introduced himself to Albus and Rose.

"Me dad went to Hogwarts with your parents." Said Dean excitedly.

Albus smiled and patted Dean on the back while Rose blushed.

After the sorting was finished, Professor Longbottom; with the wave of his wand, made the stool and the hat disappear. He then retreated to the staffs' table and took a seat between Hagrid and an older looking witch. The older witch sat in a golden throne-like chair. Her gray hair pulled into a loose bun atop her head.

She rose and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"That's the headmistress!" James whispered to Albus across the table. "Professor McGonagall."

"Welcome, welcome!" Said the Headmistress. "Welcome to our school all first years, and welcome back our other years! Before we start our delicious feast, I would like to express some simple rules to our newcomers. Like many years before us and once again; the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Please do not egg on our dear poltergeist Peeves. Now enjoy the delicious feast!"

With that being said. all the tables began to be filled with all sorts of foods. In front of every student there was a golden plate with matching goblets, forks, spoons, and knives.

Everyone helped themselves to huge helpings of almost everything. Rose was already gulping down a kidney pie.

Before Albus started to eat, he turned to look at the staffs' table.

Professor McGonagall caught his eye; raised her goblet and smiled.

Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad year.

After their delicious dinner, it was time for everyone to go to bed.

A tall black haired boy led the first year Gryffindors to their dormitories. The group of first years followed the black haired boy up many flights of stairs. When the stairs started to move, it made Albus very queasy.

After they got off the stairs they walked towards a large portrait of a elder fellow in a blue robe. The man had golden shiny hair that was combed neatly, and he was holding a mirror; admiring himself.

"Good evening Lockhart." Said the black haired boy, who was known as a "prefect".

The fellow in the portrait threw his mirror behind him and turned to the group of first years.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Lockhart. "Another group of newbies! Does my hair look good like this?"

The prefect scoffed and turned to the first years. "To enter the portrait say; Lemon Drop."

As soon has he had said that very word, Lockhart's portrait swung open. The prefect entered first.

When Albus and Rose finally got in, their mouth opened.

It was a comfortable looking room with a massive fireplace in front of the wall. A large red couch in front of the fireplace and an armchair on each side. On each side of the fireplace was a door.

"Left door leads up to the boys' dormitory, and right is the girls'." The prefect said pointing to the doors.

After everyone got comfortable and introduced themselves, Rose thought it was time to go to bed. Rose said goodnight to their family and their new friend, Dean, and went up to the girls' dorm.

Albus and Dean walked up towards the boys' dorm. The room was massive with four-post beds for each student. Albus found a bed that had his luggage already by it, Dean found his luggage right next to Albus's.

Albus quickly changed into his pajamas and settled into his bed. He laid his head onto his pillow and his mind began to fill with questions and worries. It seemed like hours before Albus was finally able to sleep. But when he did, he fell into heavy pleasant dreams; waiting for the busy day ahead.

* * *

_***A/N***_

_So that was the first chapter to my new story! I really hope you guys enjoy it!  
_

_Let me know your thoughts! Please review and follow this story! _

_-HarleyQuinn99_


	2. Hotheaded Gryffindor

_Thanks so much for the review, I hope you'll continue to read! __Everything Harry Potter goes to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I only own this story's original characters._  


* * *

**Hotheaded Gryffindor **

Albus awoke the next morning earlier than what he had planned due to his unsettling nerves.

The sun was beaming over the trees, and shined quite bright into the window. Trying to cover his eyes from the blazing sun, Albus decided it was best that he get up.

Seeing that he had extra time, Albus took his time getting ready. After he dressed, and tried his best to flatten his hair (unfortunately he got his untidy hair from his father); Albus grabbed his bag and headed down to the common room.

Expecting to be alone- Albus nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Rose already sitting on the couch.

"Er, wasn't expecting you to be up yet." Albus stated, taking a seat next to his cousin.

Rose shrugged. "I wanted to make sure I had enough time to look over some books."

Albus raised his eyebrow at her.

Rose scoffed and threw her hands in the air. "Fine, Al, you caught me."

Albus squinted at her and nodded- signaling for her to continue.

Rose scratched the back of her neck nervously, while her cheeks started to turn pink. "I'm quite nervous about our first day."

Albus nodded and smiled-

"I never would've thought of you as the nervous type. But don't worry; I feel the same way, I don't think I have ever been this nervous. Except, of course, during the sorting."

The sun was shining even brighter now; beams of sunlight shined through the common room windows. After a while, more and more students emerged from the dormitories. James Potter and Fred Weasley being two of the students.

"Good morning doves." Fred said as he and James made their way to Albus and Rose.

"Looking a little sick Al, going to throw up on your first day?" James teased and smacked Albus on his back.

"If so, you should aim for some Slytherins. OH, warn us before you do, should be a good laugh." Fred added. Albus chuckled while Rose crossed her arms; disapproving of their teasing.

James and Fred left after their little joke and Albus and Rose decided to follow suit.

Before reaching the Great Hall, two boys in green robes stepped in front of Albus and Rose. Albus recognized the chunkier one as the boy whom shared the boat with him on their ride across the lake.

"May we help you two?" Rose asked, crossing her arms once again.

The other boy, who was thinner and tanner than the chunky one, snickered at Rose's question.

"Why would we want help from you, Weasley?" Sneered the chunky boy.

Rose, taken back, started to blush from embarrassment. Albus felt his fists clench.

"Look Vincent, she's getting as red as her hair." The tanner boy said to the chunky one (called Vincent) as he pointed to Rose's face.

Vincent sneered. "Good one Theodore."

Just as Albus was about to punch them, another voice sounded from behind the goons.

"Goyle, Zabini, what are two up to now?"

The goons turned around and shrugged. The voice came from Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose was still blushing and Albus's fists were still clenched.

Malfoy saw the two Gryffindors looking quite bothered, but turned to his friends- "come on guys, breakfast has already started."

Goyle and Zabini gave Albus and Rose one last snicker, then waltzed into the great hall.

Malfoy stayed behind for another second, then with his head down, followed his 'friends'.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Rose asked, her face becoming less red.

Albus finally unclenched his fists and shook his head. "I think we already made enemies."

And with that, Albus and Rose continued their way into the great hall, though not having much of an appetite anymore.

As they walked to the Gryffindor table, Albus saw Dean Finnigan filling his mouth with eggs and sausages.

"Good morning Albus, Rose." Dean said, mouth full of food.

Albus smiled as he and Rose took a seat in front of him. Albus heard giggles and saw James and Fred at the end of the table showing a few fifth years a trick they learned.

"I swear those two are going to get in serious trouble one day." Rose declared as she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

Albus nodded- half listening; he turned and focused his attention on Malfoy who was walking out the hall alone. His cronies, Albus noticed, were trying to eat the whole platter of eggs in one go. They didn't even notice Malfoy's leave.

"Al," Rose lightly tapped Albus's shoulder- getting him to face her, "you should try to eat something."

Albus smiled and grabbed a piece of toast and jam. Before he even took a bite; he noticed Professor Longbottom handing the Gryffindors pieces of parchment.

"Must be our class schedules." Dean breathed between each bite of egg.

Rose was nearly jumping out her seat in excitement while Albus felt his palms getting sweaty.

"Here ya go Albus, Rose, and Dean-" Longbottom said, handing the three their schedules. "Looks like you guys have me after lunch." And with saying that; Professor Longbottom continued handing the Gryffindors schedules.

"Ooh, looks like we have Charms first!" Rose said excitedly.

Albus stared at the parchment in his hand. He wondered if this was how his father felt on his first day; nervous. _He must have been_, Albus thought. _He must have been even more nervous than Albus. _

Scaring Albus out of his thoughts- a loud bell sounded throughout the room.

"Must be time for class." Dean said, throwing down his fork, and retrieving his bags and books. Albus and Rose followed his actions, and the three of them started to leave the Great Hall on their adventure to find their first class.

Albus looked behind him to see the Great Hall emptying and all the food, plates, goblets, and forks starting to suddenly disappear.

The three first years made their way to the third floor, (being intrusted to do so by a few fourth years students; claiming that's where his classroom is).

After Dean was almost thrown off the stairs, and their unfortunate run-in with Peaves the Poltergeist; they finally found the Charms classroom.

When they walked in, most of the first years from Gryffindor was already there as well all the Slytherin first years.

On each side of the classroom there were desks for every first year. On the left side was all the Slytherins and on the right the Gryffindors; there was a large space in the middle of the classroom-

"For dueling!" Dean whispered to Rose and Albus as they took their seats next to each other. In front of everyone was a rather large desk that stood pretty tall. The chair behind it had books stacked on it, holding the child-size professor.

"I am Professor Flitwick." The professor squeaked to the newcomers. "Welcome to Charms class! If you would please, take out your textbooks. Today, we're going to practice some rather simple spells. Turn to page 50, please!"

The class did as what was instructed. Albus couldn't help but to glance at the Slytherin side. Malfoy was sitting between Goyle and Zabini. Malfoy's hair was slicked back, making his pointed features stand out.

"Could anyone tell me the name and use of the summoning charm?" Professor Flitwick asked.

As soon as he finished his question, both Rose and Malfoy had their hands up. They were the only ones too.

Professor Flitwick smiled and pointed to Rose- who looked rather pleased; while Malfoy shot daggers at the Professor and at Rose, as he slowly lowered his arm.

"The summoning charm, _Accio, _is used by a witch or wizard who wishes to summon an object." Rose finished, smiling up at the Professor.

"Very well said!" Flitwick clapped his hands together. "10 points to Gryffindor!"

Rose smiled at Albus and Dean for earning them their first house points. Albus smiled back and looked over at Malfoy. He was glaring at Rose, but looked away once he noticed Albus was looking at him.

The rest of the class went okay, Rose was the first student to try and summon something; a book, and of course, she succeeded at that. Earning Gryffindor 10 more house points and another death glare from Malfoy.

They were on their way to lunch but was pushed aside by no one other than Malfoy's goons- causing the books in Rose's arms to fall to the ground.

"Watch it there hothead!" Zabini said laughing; as he high fived Goyle. "Good one Zabini!" Goyle laughed as they continued walking to the Great Hall without turning around and apologizing.

"I swear, those two-!" Rose started.

"I'm sorry Rosie." Albus said as he was about to pick up her books, but someone beat him to it, and it wasn't Dean.

Malfoy handed Rose her books.

"Oh, er, thanks." Rose said as she grabbed her books from the Slytherin.

Albus and Dean looked at each other, not knowing if they should say something. Malfoy nodded at her and continued his way to the Great Hall.

Rose looked at Albus and Dean and cleared her throat.

Albus shrugged and started walking into the Great Hall. _This wasn't going to be an easy year._

* * *

_ ***A/N***_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please follow and it would mean so, so much if you could review! :D**_


End file.
